The Christmas Surprise!
by Blumacaw13
Summary: Nico misses his parents, badly. When his friends plan for them to have a surprise visit on Christmas, Can they keep the secret? Also written by Punkinz01.
1. Chapter 1

**The Christmas Surprise**

"Hey, Nico," Pedro called, "Look what I found!" Pedro had a large photo album. They both blew the dust off and opened it. It had photos of Nico, Pedro and their families in them. Pedro picked out a photo of Nico and his parents. Pedro smiled and Nico snatched the photo off of his chubby friend.

"Thank you." Nico said, flying outside, holding a small photo in his wings. Two small female canaries hid in a nearby bush. When Nico walked past, the two canaries leapt out and pounced on him. "NATALIE! TWILIGHT! LET ME GO! THAT TICKLES!" Nico laughed as his photo was swiped by his brother Corey.

"Awww, Nico misses mummy and daddy!" Corey said in a baby voice.

"Shut up!" Nico whined. A Spanish canary walked up to Corey and kissed him.

"Darling, behave." She said. "Hey, who's the Shorty with ze bottle cap?"

"My brother."

"What a pipsqueak."

"Um, Corey, who's the girl?"

"Sasha Marcosa." Corey said, making a noise like a Spanish purr or something.

**Pedro…**

Pedro continued looking through the photos. He then flicked to a picture that made him smile. It was at his first performance with Nico. It was last Christmas and that was the reason He loved Christmas so much. Nico entered with his small bag his mother and his owner sowed for him. "Pedro, c'mon, we're gonna be late for school again!" Nico exclaimed.

Pedro grabbed his bag and flew off with his family. Twilight spun through the air while singing a little song. "_When the cold wind is calling  
And the sky is clear and bright  
Misty mountains sing and beckon,  
"Lead me out into the light"_

_I will ride, I will fly_  
_Chase the wind and touch the sky_  
_I will fly_  
_Chase the wind and touch the sky_

_Where dark woods hide secrets_  
_And mountains are fierce and bold_  
_Deep waters hold reflections_  
_Of times lost long ago_

_I will hear their every story_  
_Take hold of my own dream_  
_Be as strong as the seas are stormy_  
_And proud as an eagle's scream_

_I will ride, I will fly_  
_Chase the wind and touch the sky_  
_I will fly_  
_Chase the wind and touch the sky_

_And touch the sky_  
_Chase the wind, chase the wind_  
_Touch the sky…"_

She finished.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight landed quietly at the gates of her school, just to be greeted by her friend, well actually only friend, Megan, A smart 10 year old canary. "Twilight, I was starting to think you weren't coming!" Megan walked beside her best friend until they reached their lockers.  
There they were greeted by the trio of the 3 biggest bullies in school. Caitlin, Hayley and Sharlie were feared by everyone in school. "Hey it's the weirdo's" Caitlin retorted. "Hey weirdo's got any cash for us today" The 3 exchanged looks.  
Twilight and Megan stuffed their bags into their lockers and ran out the school yard. "Let's get em" Sharlie cried. "Yeah" the trio chorused.  
Twilight and Megan breathed heavily as the bullies gained on them. "You can't get away you, jerks" Caitlin led the pack. "Your dead, chickens" Sharlie yelled. "We're gonna get you" Hayley cried.  
Caitlin was now close enough to grab Twilights ponytail and put her in a head lock. Megan was also put in a head lock. "Where's your money man". "We don't have any" Twilight fought back in her soft, quiet vocal sound.  
Caitlin soon threw the two in the garbage bin next to them.

Luckily Nico had just happened to be walking down the alley way when that happened. Every student was sent home early that day. He quickly ran over and pulled is little sister and Megan out of the bin. He blocked the bullies form going anywhere. "You 3 tryin' hurting my sister and Megan" He confronted them.  
The girls were too afraid to say no. "Go home, now and leave my sister alone" He scolded. "You Ok sis?" He asked Twilight, as Megan left with Pedro. She nodded.  
"Come on, let's go home." The two walked home together. Neither of them said anything on the way home.

Later that night, Natalie was tucking Twilight into bed. "What do you want for Christmas? It's only a few weeks away" Twilight simply shrugged her shoulders.  
"Night, Nat" Twilight said as she drifted off to sleep. "Goodnight Twilight, Sweet dreams" Natalie kissed the top of her baby sisters head before leaving the room.  
"How is she" Nico was concerned for his sister, considering what happened earlier today. "She's finally sleeping, she told me about how she and Megan are being bullied at school, why didn't she tell anyone?" Natalie asked her brother. "I don't think she wanted to worry anyone" Nico simply replied. "I'm tired, I'm goin' to bed, you?" Natalie walked to her bedroom and flopped down onto her bed. Nico went to bed and snuggled in for warmth too.

**A/N: This chapter was written by Punkinz01, and I abosolutly love it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Christmas Surprise!**

The next day did not get any better. For anyone. Twilight and Megan hid before school time. Nico started looking for them. He found them under the bed. "We're not going to that horrid place!"

"Oh really?"

"And if we do, don't worry about picking us up and walking us home, because Caitlin, Hayley and Sharlie arranged for us to come home with them… IN A HURSE!" Megan shouted, hugging Twilight.

"Don't worry, you just gotta show 'em whose boss." They followed Nico and they started walking to school. It had been raining the night before and there were puddles everywhere. The trio of bullies flew past and pushed Megan and Twilight into a puddle. Twilight immediately got back up.

"Hey, Caitlin?" The said bully twirled around to face Twilight.

"Yeah, loser?"

"I can't wait to see your face when I whip you in the singing comp today."

"Alright girls, prepare to hear the sound of a bird dying at lunch."

"Ah ha ha ha." Twilight said. She then grabbed out her lunchbox and got out a small coke. She shook it up and removed the lid and sprayed it all over Caitlin, Hayley and Sharlie. They all stormed off in a huff.

**Lunch…**

Twilight looked at the huge crowd from the curtains on the stage. What was she worried about? She was singing with her family. "Please welcome C, H and S!" The school DJ named Kipo called as Caitlin, Hayley and Sharlie walked on stage. After their squawky performance, Twilight's group was called. Everyone laughed as they came on stage. But then they started to sing.

"_We are, we are, not your ordinary fama-ma-lee, but we can all agree that we are, we are close as close can be…"_

Natalie sang the next part.

"_We are are are are are,_

_We aaarrreeee_

_We are are are are are…_

_We are…_

_Family…"_

Everyone was blown away by the way Twilight sang this…

"_So it don't matter what it looks like we look perfect to me, we got every kind of love I feel so lucky indeed…"_

And amazed at Megan next…

"_They can keep on talkin' it don't matter to me cause we are, we are…"_

Nico…

"_Family…"_

Nat…

"_Family…"_

Twilight…

"_We are, we are, family…"_

Megan…

"_Okay, so the links in our chain make us strange…"_

Pedro…

"_But really they make us stronger…"_

Sasha…

"_And I wouldn't replace not a thing,_

_Mother or father…"_

Twilight…

"_Cause we come from everywhere…woah-oh-oh…"_

Megan…

"_Searching for the ones that care…"_

Corey…

"_Somehow we found it here, we found us a hoooooooooome…"_

All…

"_We are are are are are,_

_We aaarrreeee_

_We are are are are are…_

_We are…_

_Family…"_

Nico…

"_Family…"_

Nat…

"_Family…"_

Twilight…

"_We are, we are," _

All…

"_Family…"_

They ended with a group hug, lots of cheers and a first place award.

**Later…**

Caitlin attacked Megan and Twilight with her partners in crime. "Give us that award."

"No!" Caitlin dragged Twilight to the school oval and hung her on a tree along with Megan.

"Give it." Nico tackled Caitlin. The unexpecting bird fought back while Pedro helped Megan and Twilight and took them home. Natalie broke up Caitlin and Nico and the sixth grader dragged her brother back home.


	4. Chapter 4

"No, I'm not Going to school!" Twilight gripped the side of the door to stop her big sister from dragging her out of her room.

"Oh, come on Twilight, you've gotta stand up to em sometime this year" Natalie begged her sister. "If you don't do it now, Caitlin, Hayley and Sharlie won't stop, besides you don't have a reason for not coming to school" Twilight just came up with an idea.

But it didn't turn out well. It was to let go of the door and let Natalie drag her out. Natalie did have a point. But as soon as she let go of the door, she landed smack bang on her beak. And it hurt really badly.  
Tears welled up in Twilights purple eyes. "Oh, come on Sis, I know your faking it…." Natalie was cut off when Twilight turned around to see that she was holding her beak.

Her sister wasn't buying it at all. She forced her wings off of her beak. But what she saw was serious. Twilight's beak was bleeding from where she hit it on the floor.  
"OMG, Twilight" Her beak looked a bit crooked too. Since Nico had already left for school, Natalie decided to stay home so that she could get her sisters beak checked out.

Meanwhile at school, Megan was getting food pegged at her in the cafeteria. By class time, she was covered in milks of all flavours, sandwiches and other savoury foods.

Natalie waited in the waiting room of the aviary while Twilight was in the treatment room. Tulio soon came out with Twilight, Beak all bandaged up.  
Twilight was told to take it easy with her beak and that she had to stay home for a few days.

At the end of the day, Nico came home late, after giving Caitlin, Hayley and Sharlie another beating for pegging food at Megan. Nico saw His sister sitting down with Twilight watching a movie. Twilight didn't look very happy. That's when he noticed the bandage around her beak.  
"Twilight what happened?" He fussed over her. "It fell over and hurt it this morning" Twilight made up an excuse so that Nattie didn't get the blame.  
"What movie are you watching?" Nico sat down with them. "Rise of the Guardians" Natalie told him.  
Throughout most of the Movie, the 3 laughed. Until Pedro walked in and sat down and joined In with the laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Christmas Surprise!**

Nancy, a yellow canary who is currently can't walk properly and her husband Skeeter, an eye-patched canary, flew through the busy streets of Rio. I'll give you a hint; these are Nico's parents. They landed in the tree of a certain Toco toucan. "Hey amigos! What you doin' in Rio? *Gasp*!" Rafael said, hugging his old New Yorker friends.

"Si! Si, My old friend."

"Nancy, Bonita! What happened?" Rafael asked, noticing Skeeter holding her up.

"Just a little accident. No big deal."

"We were wondering if we could stay with you for awhile?" Skeeter asked, "Just until Christmas?"

"Ohh…You surprising Nico? He misses you guys heaps!"

"Exactly." Skeeter said.

"Yeah, sure. You can stay here."

**School…**

Megan was getting bullied again. By the usual. Today was much worse than yesterday. Caitlin, Hayley and Sharlie had beaten her up. When it was time to go home, Megan grabbed her bag and started walking towards the gate, her legs weak and wobbly. She crashed to the ground before reaching the gate. "Hey, are you okay?" A male voice asked. It was Johnny, a yellow canary in her class. "Do you need any help?"

"That would be wonderful." Megan said as Johnny pulled her to her feet.

"Megan, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Megan replied, adjusting her glasses. "Johnny?"

"Yeah. You wanna walk home with me?"

"Sure."

"The Taylor place, right?"

"Mmm."

"Let's go then."

They headed home. Megan had almost fallen over a few times but Johnny helped her. When they got home, Megan saw Twilight's state.

"TWI! Are you okay?" Megan asked.

"Just a little accident, Megi. What happened to you?"

"C, H and S."

"Oh…"

"What ya watchin'?" Megan asked.

"Ice age 4."

"Cool."

**A/N: There's something to notice in this chappie... If you see it, review say ing what you think it is, and I'll tell you if it's right. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Wake up!" Twilight shoved her head underneath her pillow. "Twilight!" Natalie shook her sister awake. Twilight was grumpy this morning.

"What have you gone against the concept of good night sleep, huh?" She whacked her sister on the head with a pillow, causing her to fall out if bed.

"I just got a text from mom and dad, their at Rafael's place" Natalie said.

"*Moan* It's only 5:59 in the morning" Twilight tried to get back to sleep. Twilight gave in to her sister and got out of bed. "Never, wake me up this early again" Twilight said grumpily.  
She re-tied her hair and brushed it. Then they left for Rafael's place.

The Toucans House  
"I've just sent a text to Natalie; she should be here any minute.

Minutes Later  
"Mom, Dad!" Natalie and Twilight flew through the door. Natalie was engulfed in a big hug. Nancy looked over her eldest daughters shoulder to see her youngest daughter standing there.  
"Twilight!" Nancy and Skeeter let go of their daughter. Nancy got down on one knee and opened her wings for a hug from Twilight. Twilight came running into her mum's arms.  
The hug lasted a while but when Twilight let go, Nancy didn't, she just hugged tighter. "Mum, Choking, not breathing..." Twilight said. Nancy still wasn't listening. "And people wonder why I have issues." Natalie laughed at what her little sister said.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Christmas Surprise!**

"No! I'M NOT GOING!"

"YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME YOU DID THIS, TWILIGHT!" Natalie said. Twilight gave in and flew to school with her sister. Nico was greeted by his friends at school. Louis, Tony, Ethan and of course, Pedro.

"Yo, Nico, Look at those seven grade babes." Louis said, gesturing to a group of seventh grade girls.

"Whew! Is it hot in here, or is it just them?" Ethan asked, smoothing out his crest as the girls looked at the group of seventh grade guys.

"We should go put our flirting to the test." Pedro said as one of the girls made a call me sign to Nico.

"Hell yeah!" Tony said.

They walked over to the girls. "Hello Ladies. Name's Nico."

"Tony."

"Pedro."

"Louis."

"Ethan."

"Well, I'm Natalia."

"Tahnee."

"Sky."

"Ellie."

"Mia."

"Wow." The boys all said at the same time. During class, Mia threw a crinkled up paper page at Nico, who knew she wanted him to read it. He un-crinkled the paper to see what it read:

**Hi, Nico.**

**I wanted to know if you wanted to hang at lunch. I'm tired of hanging with those other seventh grade jerks.**

**Mia XXXX**

Nico smiled as he wrote back.

**Hey, Mia.**

**Of course ya can babe. There's also a party on tonight at my place, I'm inviting you, so I hope you come.**

**Nico **

He threw it back to her and she smiled when she read it. She was going to come.

Tonight was gonna be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

Later that evening before the party started, Nico still hadn't heard from Mia. Then phone rang. It was a race between Natalie, Nico and Twilight to get to the phone. They pushed each other over and tripped each other. But of course, Twilight reached the phone first.  
Nico and Natalie went back to whatever they were doing while Twilight spoke on the phone. "Hello" Twilight started. "Hello, who is this" Mia said from the other line. "It's Twilight, Nico's sister" Twilight told Mia.  
"Can I please, speak to your brother please" Mia said politely.

"Sure, I'll just get him for ya" Twilight ran into her brother room with the phone in her wing.  
"It's your girlfriend" Twilight handed the phone over.

"She's not my girlfriend" Nico took the phone off of her. "Hey Mia" Nico said.

"Hi, Nico Just wanted to tell you, that I'm coming to the party tonight" Mia told him. "What time to do you want me to come" Mia asked him.

"6.30 maybe, whatever time suits you" Nico answered.

"See-ya then" Mia hung up.  
Almost everyone that they knew was there. Nico Even allowed Twilight to invite Megan and Johnny. But things took the turn for the worst when Johnny said to Megan and Twilight "I hope you don't mind but I told my sister Caitlin and her friends that she could come if she wanted too" Twilight and Megan went white.  
"Johnny, she's going to kill us!" Johnny took that as a joke. "LITERALLY, SHE OUT TO GET US, I JUST KNOW IT" Twilight yelled. "Oh well" Twilight returned to her normal self. "I'm going to go see how the party's goin', you coming" Megan followed Twilight down stairs.  
"Hey, Nico is Mia here yet" Megan asked.

"Nope, but she should be here soon" And with that the doorbell rang. "I'm getting' it" Twilight beat Nico to the door. "Hi, you must be Mia, come in, Nico's waitin' for ya" Twilight invited her in. Twilight had a cheeky grin on her face and raced to her brother. "Nico, your girlfriends here" Twilight teased.  
"She's not my girlfriend" Nico chuckled.  
A few hours into the party, Caitlin and the girls arrived. Twilight and Megan had planned revenge already. Caitlin, Hayley and Sharlie sat down at a table. Twilight and Megan put their waitress acts on.  
"Caitlin, can I get you a drink" Twilight said politely.

"Whatever Loser" Caitlin didn't even look at them. Twilight ran into the kitchen and prepared her drink. They both knew that Caitlin was allergic to peanuts, so they made her Peanut Punch.  
"Here's your drink" Twilight watched in amusement as the revenge began. Caitlin quickly asked for a drink of water. Twilight pretended to trip and spilt the water all over her.  
Caitlin arrogantly got a up and left the party, leaving only 2 remaining. Hayley and Sharlie were easy to get rid of once Caitlin was gone. "We did it" Twilight and Megan shared a hug of Joy.


	9. Chapter 9

Mia stood against the wall, watching the party. She had promised Nico she was gonna sing, but she didn't know what. "Mia," Nico flew up to her. "You know what you're gonna sing?"

"Yep." Mia went to go sing. "_A shot in the dark  
A past, lost in space  
Where do I start  
The past, and the chase  
You hunted me down  
Like a wolf, a predator  
I felt like a deer in love lights_

_You loved me and I froze in time_  
_Hungry for that flesh of mine_  
_But I can't compete with a she wolf who has brought me to my knees_  
_What do you see in those yellow eyes_  
_Cause i'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_Falling to pieces_

_Did she lie in in wait_  
_Was I bait to pull you in_  
_The thrill of the kill_  
_You feel, is a sin_  
_I lay with the wolves, alone it seems_  
_I thought I was part of you_

_You loved me and I froze in time_  
_Hungry for that flesh of mine_  
_But I can't compete with a she wolf, who has brought me to my knees_  
_What do you see in those yellow eyes_  
_Cause i'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_Falling to pieces…"_

Mia finished, while the crowd roared. She flew straight out of the party, as she needed fresh air. Nico followed her, curious to where she was going._  
_


	10. Chapter 10

"Only 3 more days 'til Christmas, you excited" Mia asked Twilight when She got back from getting some air.

"Yea" Was all Twilight could say.

"We're setting up the decorations tonight, you wanna stay and help" Nico asked after the party.

"Sure" Nico, Mia, Natalie and Twilight were until about 11:30 pm considering the party went until ten.

"The room still looks a bit empty" Nico thought aloud. Twilight walked up behind Nico and said

"Would these help" Twilight had been making her own little decorations.

They were for another half an hour putting up these. Mia went to get a drink out of the fridge when Twilight asked her "Mia, when you were my age, did you get bullied at school".

"No, I never got bullied at school" Mia answered.  
Meanwhile in the lounge room, Nico was admiring what they'd all done when he heard screaming and laughing. He turned to see Mia chasing Twilight down the hallway.

Natalie blocked her off from escaping. Twilight was caught and was pretty tickled to death. When they stopped. Twilight said that she was getting a bit tired and so she went to bed. "Twilights a cute little girl" Mia to said Nico. "Why did she ask me if I got bullied at school?" Mia was concerned.

"She gets bullied at school, she's not very popular, neither is Megan, Her best friend," Nico replied.

"Caitlin, Hayley and Sharlie" Mia started and then added "I know them, I used to be friends with them, until I started hanging out with the popular kids".  
"I guess she just felt left out, we used to do everything together" Mia continued. "Well, its getting pretty late, I should be getting home, see-ya tomorrow, Maybe?" Mia flew home while Nico and Natalie also decided it was getting late and also went to bed.


End file.
